Music Fragments
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Fragments made with music. Will include lots of pairings from different stories. Chapter Four: Gray and Cana.
1. Presentation

Reading some stories, I found out about a very interesting writing exercise. It consists on putting your music player on shuffle mode and writing a small story for a couple until the music ends. As the new one starts, you begin a new story.

I loved the idea, so I decided to write some small pieces using this method. That's why on this "Music Fragments" I will put all the mini-stories I do this way.

The stories, pairings, ratings and genres would be changed along with the chapters.

Hope you enjoy! Please review!


	2. Natsu and Lucy

**Anime: **Fairy Tail

**Pairing: **Natsu/Lucy

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eleven Fragments of Natsu and Lucy<strong>_

**1. House of Wolves – My Chemical Romance**

"Natsu!" Lucy's shouting reached all the possible and imaginable corners of Magnolia city.

The called men twitched on his sit at the guild's bar. He knew she was furious. And when Lucy was furious she was scarier than Erza. And, yeah, that was really terrifying.

"W-what happened, Lucy?" he asked mumbling.

"H-O-W D-A-R-E Y-O-U B-U-R-N M-Y C-L-O-S-E-T?"

He gulped. It was an accident.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that bad!"

* * *

><p><strong>2. Black Jesus – Lady Gaga<strong>

Lucy was dancing. It was a special day at the guild, after all. She was drunk. Very drunk. But who cared, anyways?

She just wanted to dance. And the music was so good!

She could see Natsu, not too distant. Just for that day, just for that song, she could forget she loved that idiot. She could just dance.

He could stay with Lisanna if he wanted. She didn't care. She was dancing now and no one could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Gomen ne Watashi – Shiho Nanba (Fairy Tail's 3<strong>**rd**** Ending)**

"Natsu" Lucy called on a very small voice.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. She was strange, in some way.

"I… I…" she wanted to say. It was the perfect occasion. They were alone. Not even Happy was there. She wouldn't get another chance. "I… I…" why was it so hard?

"You're such a weirdo!" he mocked.

"Shut up!" she yelled and hit him.

"Ouch! Calm down, Luce! That hurt, you know."

She blushed. It was so hard! And he didn't help it!

She sighed. They were hopeless, as she always thought so.

"What?"

"Nothing, Natsu. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>4. Never Gonna Leave This Bed – Maroon 5<strong>

"Natsu…" she moaned softly on her sleep.

"What, Luce?" he asked, grinning.

She woke up suddenly. She was dreaming about him. And now he was there, on her bed with her.

"Why are you here, Natsu?" she sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Leave. Now."

"Luce…" he whined and hugged her. "I don't want to leave."

She blushed.

"Please, Natsu." It hurts, damn it!

"But Lucy… I love you, let me stay."

Her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Follow Me Down – 3OH!3 <strong>

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran.

"Natsu!" Lucy was breathing on an unevenly way. "Slow it down!"

"Come on, follow me! There's a place you have to know!"

He took her hand and pushed her.

"I'm tired, Natsu! Please, slow it down."

"Come on." He ignored her as he kept his rapid pace.

They kept running until reaching the highest spot on Magnolia. Lucy was all sweaty and her hair was a complete mess.

"Why did you do that for, Natsu?"

"For that!" he pointed to the sky and she shut her mouth.

It was the most beautiful twilight she had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Circle The Drain – Katy Perry<strong>

She was so tired of him. Why couldn't he behave like a normal person? Why couldn't he do what she asked him to? It was revolting.

He would break a whole building down and after that, apologize to her. Then, he would burn her whole house and just say that he loved her. Or he would break all the bones of one of their _nakama_ and just smile.

"Natsu! I'm done taking care of you!" she screamed. "I'm not your mother, you know!"

Unfortunately for her, there was no one to hear her screams. After all, she was alone on a burned down house because she didn't have the money to pay for the damage and that stupid dragon just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Painting Flowers – All Time Low<strong>

"Lucy…" he called her.

"What, Natsu?" she raised her eyes to stare at him.

They were alone on a strange city they had never been to before.

He got closer to her and took her hands on his.

"Lucy… I… I…" he couldn't say it. But what other chance would he have?

"Just say it, Natsu. You're scaring me."

He let go of her hands and hugged her.

"Lucy… I… I…"

"Natsu…" she was about to cry on his chest. Would he…? No, impossible. It wasn't like Natsu.

"Lucy, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>8. Sleazy – Ke$ha<strong>

She knew she wanted him. Of course she knew it. But the stupid only had eyes for Lisanna. Even after everything they went through together.

She was the one that helped him fight. But did he care? Of course not. He rather spend time with sweet and cute Lisanna. It was so infuriating! What Lisanna had that she didn't? Lisanna was nothing special, for god's sake!

She was there for him, always.

* * *

><p><strong>9. This Love – Maroon 5<strong>

"Natsu." She rolled on her bed and fell onto the floor. All her body ache. And it was all his fault.

The worst part was that he didn't even woke up.

"Natsu!" she yelled.

"What, Lucy?" he mumbled, sleepy.

"Get out of my bed. Now."

He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Didn't you like last night?"

She blushed furiously.

"I'm tired and I can't sleep! You're such a spacious person!"

He laughed and pulled her to him.

"Just use me as mattress."

* * *

><p><strong>10. (Drop Dead) Beautiful – Britney Spears<strong>

Lucy was analyzing Natsu sleeping on her bed. Damn. Why was he so hot? She wanted him to be hers and hers only.

She climbed on him, without waking him up. So handsome. It was infuriating. She wanted him. Bad.

She kissed him. He woke up.

"Lucy, what are yo-"

"Just shut up." She commanded and kissed him again. She responded with hunger. Who would say she wanted him?

"You're such a weirdo."

"Drop dead."

He laughed. He just loved her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Firework – Katy Perry<strong>

She just loved to be with him. He made her feel like she was the most important person on the entire world. He made her feel loved.

And she loved him for it. He was the firework that lighted up her dark sky. He saved her, in all possible ways.

The best part was that she knew he felt the same for her.

"Natsu." She hugged him.

"What?" he smiled at her softly.

"I love you." She whispered to his muscular chest.

Brighter than the moon.

He laughed.

"I love you too, you weird girl."

She smiled. She was sure being with him forever would be just wonderful.

* * *

><p>AN: This was the first entry for Natsu and Lucy!

Please, review and let me know what did you think of it!


	3. Gajeel and Levy

More fragments for you all! I would like to thank everyone that review, I loved that you took a little time of your day to tell me what you thought of my story. Also, I would like to say I was a bit sad with everyone that put Music Fragments on their favourite and alert list but didn't review. Please, this time, leave one, and help to bright a writter's day!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>Anime: <strong>Fairy Tail

**Pairing: **Gajeel/Levy

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

_**Especially dedicated to tenten93**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine Fragments of Gajeel and Levy<strong>_

**1. Let The Flames Begin – Paramore**

Levy was staring firmly at Gajeel. She wouldn't let him escape this time. She was tired of it. She had done enough. It was today or never.

"Why are you staring at me like this, shorty?" he asked.

"Gajeel…" she said without hesitation. "I want you. Now."

The Iron Dragon Slayer was taken aback. What had she just said? He hadn't heard right, had him? Impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Stutter – Maroon 5<strong>

Gajeel gulped. Why had she asked him out in the first place? She was definitely an impossible girl.

"Levy." He called.

"Yes?" she smiled at him brightly.

"I need to know, Levy."

"What?"

"Why did you ask me to come with you? We are not that close, you know."

She grimaced and got closer to him.

"You are really clueless, aren't you?"

"Clueless about what?" he asked irritated.

"Silly, I like you. That's why I asked you out."

* * *

><p><strong>3. Decode – Paramore<strong>

Levy was watching Gajeel train with Natsu.

Why was she so caught up on the sight of him? She loved his every move, his every attack. Why was she not afraid of him anymore? Why did she find his black hair so beautiful? Why his red eyes called to her so much?

She couldn't understand. And she knew she would never understand his ways of thinking.

But she knew the answers to all the "whys". It was hard to reach that conclusion, but now she knew very clearly. After all, what else could it be? There was no other explanation to all her odd behaviour around the Iron Dragon Slayer.

And the answer was: because she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>4. In Love And Lonely – HIM<strong>

Gajeel sat on the back of the guild, his usual spot. He watched very careful the little girl with beautiful blue hair.

She was with the bunny girl and they talked happily. Gajeel felt so cold when he saw her smiling… Because he knew it wasn't for him, it would never be for him. He could never approach her, not after he hurt her so much, not after he almost killed her.

He would always have to watch from a safe distance, keeping his wanting hands away from her.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Mannequin – Katy Perry<strong>

Levy was sitting with Gajeel today.

"Hey, Gajeel, what do you like to do?"

"Fight."

"Don't you have any hobbies?"

"Eating metal."

She sighed. She knew she should be glad he was answering her, but it was so frustrating! He couldn't be so cold! He just couldn't!

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"No."

"Liar."

He just shrugged.

"It's impossible!" she was shocked. Wasn't he human at all?

"Do you feel anything, Gajeel?"

"Hardly."

She stood up and walked away from him, frustrated. How could she love a monster?

* * *

><p><strong>6. It Ends Tonight – The All-American Rejects<strong>

He knew he had to do it, but knowing it didn't help at all. He didn't want to leave her, not when he finally had found his one spot of light over all that darkness. But he wasn't suited for her, and he knew it.

"Levy, I'm leaving the guild." He said coolly.

"You are kidding, right?" the cute girl asked perplexed.

"No. I'm leaving."

She felt the tears running down her porcelain face.

"You are leaving me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

How could he do this to her after everything they've been through together? She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't! Why was it ending so soon?

No, no, no, no!

* * *

><p><strong>7. Teenage Dream – Katy Perry<strong>

She was happy to be with him. Yeah, he hurt her and her best friends, but that was past to them now. Somehow, along that tortuous way, he had become the most important person to her. She needed him. He was the air that she breathed. He was always there to her, always protecting her from all evil.

He had changed her life forever, and though it was a bit scaring, it was also completely amazing. She loved him and he loved her back. He loved her like he had never loved anyone, he had once told her.

He was no fairy tale's prince, but he was hers. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Alice – Avril Lavigne<strong>

Alice in Wonderland was never Levy type of Fairy Tale. She was more in to the tales that had a prince who saved the princess from all evilness of the world.

Weirdly enough, although she searched for her prince, she never found someone that suited the character. Even more weird was the fact that she had fallen in love with a dragon. Dragons were always cruel on Fairy Tales. So, why had she fallen for one?

She couldn't really get it, but didn't really care. She loved him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie<strong>

Levy tried with all her might not to cry like a baby girl in front of everyone in the guild.

Gajeel had gone on a job like three months ago and never got back. Nobody knew what could have happened to him. He was always on his own when he went on jobs.

She wanted to cry and scream. Scream for him to come back to her. She missed him, damn it! She had wanted so much for him to take her along, but noooo, Gajeel Redfox never went on a job with company.

Now he was gone. And what was she supposed to do? Just sit and wait for the news that he was dead?

No, she couldn't. He had to be alive. For her, he would come back. Definitely.

* * *

><p>AN: One more thing before I go: reviewers get to ask for a couple!

Next chapter: Erza and Jellal


	4. Jellal and Erza

Erza and Jellal finally on! Does anybody have any sugestions of music or couples? I would like them!

Enjoy the fragments and pleeaaaaseeeeeeeeee, leave a review! A few words of each of you would make me super happy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>Anime: <strong>Fairy Tail

**Pairing: **Jellal/Erza

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Tragedy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Fragments of Jellal and Erza<strong>_

**1. Hot – Avril Lavigne**

Since they managed to get Jellal out of prison, Erza felt something burn on her every time he was with her. It was like the feeling she used to get when reading the romance books Levy borrowed her, but she could hardly name it. She couldn't let herself name it.

She wanted him. Quite badly, in fact. Was that supposed to be normal? That she wanted him all over her? She blushed at the thought. She was definitely getting an insolation or something. Because it wasn't like her to lose control like that.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5<strong>

As she ran, she thought of what she had to do. She would not leave that place without him, not when everybody was fighting so hard to help her. That night, she was going home with Jellal or was not going home at all.

"Erza" the deep voice was surprised.

She felt a chill run all over her body. That voice… She loved it truly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you out of here." She said while summoning a very big sword.

"Erza, don't! You'll get yourself and Fairy Tail in trouble."

"Everyone is here too, Jellal." She approached the cell. "We are not leaving leaving without you."

Period.

* * *

><p><strong>3. I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance<strong>

Erza was never on a good day when her thoughts took her to her long missing Jellal. She knew she was better off without him. He was evil. He was dangerous. She knew all that but it was so hard. While on the Nirvana job she was so sure he was back being her Jellal… And it just made it harder. At least if he was still the deviously Jellal, it wouldn't hurt so much to miss him.

But what could she do? She couldn't save him, she couldn't have him. Yeah, she was definitely not okay.

* * *

><p><strong>4. That's What You Get – Paramore<strong>

She knew that was what she would get from trusting him, from believing he had gone back to be the Jellal she missed so much. But he wasn't that bright and caring little boy anymore. He was a cruel monster.

That was why after holding her so tenderly, he dropped her on the Etherion, for her to be his magical source of power.

How could he use her so openly and so shameless? It hurt her deep inside, but she figured that was what she would get from letting her heart win.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Passion's Killing Floor – HIM<strong>

"Erza." That cruel tone, she knew she was doomed.

"Get away from me." She kept her _katana_ between them although she knew it wouldn't stop him.

In despite of that terrifying face, she just couldn't resist him. She loved him. Too much for her own health.

He took the _katana_ out of her hands and approached her, holding her still by gripping strongly those beautiful scarlet locks of her. He kissed her hungrily and shameless, running his tongue furiously on her own. She succumbed to his incredible power and submitted to his and her desire.

What a scene. Powerful Titania subjugated by a man. No wonder it could only be Jellal.

* * *

><p><strong>6. My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne<strong>

As little Erza escaped the Tower of Paradise, she knew she was never going to be the same. Not after her Jellal had changed so much. What the hell had happened to him?

She thought they would leave that forsaken place together. She thought they would be together for all of their lives.

But she was wrong. He was all she ever wanted, but something made him be someone not even her was able to recognize.

She was alone now, and for that she cried. Cried like the baby that, in fact, she was. So what she could use magic? It didn't save him in the end. The one thing she wanted was the one thing she couldn't achieve. Great. Indeed, great. So much for her happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>7. We Are Broken – Paramore<strong>

He felt her fall even tough he had no magic power to use. She was far away from him, but the strange connection that linked them together told him that she had lost.

Great Titania had fallen.

That just couldn't be.

"Erza." He whispered hoping his stupid guards wouldn't hear him. He wasn't going to lose her, not today, not ever. "Get up, Erza."

He knew his voice could reach her, he just knew it.

Didn't matter how, one day he would mend all the wounds he made on her. Because of that, he was definitely not losing her that day.

* * *

><p><strong>8. The Ghost Of You – My Chemical Romance<strong>

Erza woke up all sweaty and completely messed up. Her heart was aching, aching like it haven't ached in years.

She dreamed about him. Her Jellal. But that was no news. She constantly had dreams of her long lost love. Then why now it hurt so much?

"Erza." The voice followed the knock on her door.

Lucy entered and sat next to her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Erza."

"About what?"

"The Council has just announced."

Erza knew what was coming, so she shut Lucy. She didn't have to hear that Jellal was executed. She already knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Electric Chapel – Lady Gaga<strong>

Why the hell had they invited her to watch her worst nightmare? Were they just plenty cruel or had they had some point on that?

Erza thought they were just cruel. She was going to watch as the Council murdered the only man she has ever loved.

Yes, he committed crimes that were just unnamable. She knew it, but the knowledge didn't make that execution any easier for her chocolate brown eyes to watch.

How was she going to live in a world that he didn't exist? Her heart would just die with him. She was tempted to ask them to kill her body along with her heart.

It was just going to be a hell of a lot easier.

* * *

><p><strong>10. When It Rains – Paramore<strong>

Why she would act like a sweet little girl around him was just a mystery, but she couldn't help herself. She liked to be next to him, to hug him and feel his warmth along her body.

Love made woman silly, even if this woman was the great Titania.

"I should go back." His deep velvety voice announced, much to her disapproval.

She hated when he left. She just couldn't be that happy when he wasn't around.

"I'm sorry, Erza." And with that he would go away from her, without even a look back.


	5. Gray and Cana

My favourite pairing at the time! Just a warn, this is not for Gruvia fans, okay? I'm pretty sure some people might hate me after this XD

**_Reviews, please!_**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>Anime: <strong>Fairy Tail

**Pairing: **Gray/Cana

**Rating: **T/M

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eleven Fragments of Gray and Cana<strong>_

**1. A Day Late – Anberlin**

Cana just walked through the guild's doors. Gray was there, she instantly saw. He was with Juvia, she sighed.

They only had a one night stand, but… she couldn't forget him.

"Hey, Cana!" Macao saluted her with a kiss on the lips.

Macao… he was her dream, wasn't he? But… why couldn't she forget Gray?

"Yo, Cana." The Fullbuster smiled at her while waving.

Maybe… Later, much later, they could be together once again. When neither Juvia nor Macao were in their hearts anymore.

At least, they were still friends, right? It was more than she could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Bad Kids – Lady Gaga<strong>

It was party time at Fairy Tail, as always.

"I doubt you can outdrink me." Cana told Gray with a grin on her lips.

"You're so cocky."

Her grin got wider.

"Are you ready, ice boy?"

"Don't call me this." He grimaced. Just that guy on Edolas was enough for him.

She laughed.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

Gray threw up on the floor.

"Ew! Grose, Gray." She was laughing her guts out.

"I hate you."

She laughed even louder.

"No you don't, silly."

"You were prettier when you were a kid."

"Stupid. You're the little girl now!"

* * *

><p><strong>3. Circus – Britney Spears<strong>

"Are you serious?" Gray was shocked. He always knew Cana was… wild, but that was already too much.

"Shut up, Gray."

She had him tied up to her bed, completely naked, of course. His eyes were blindfolded and she had a whip with her.

"That hurts, you know."

She whipped him, but instead of yelling, he moaned.

"Yeah, Gray, it hurts, and I'm pretty sure you're loving it all."

Gray sighed and grinned. He was not sorry at all for dumping Juvia. Cana was so much more interesting than the rain girl!

* * *

><p><strong>4. Monsters – Hurricane Bells<strong>

For the first time in years, they were on a mission together.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked in pure disbelief.

She shot a dangerous look at his direction, which made him shiver.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No!" he said, afraid of what she could do to him.

"Sit and watch."

With two different combinations of cards, she set fire on the strange creature before them, turning it into a small pile of ashes.

"What do you say now, Gray?"

His eyes were wide with utter shock. She was… a monster!

* * *

><p><strong>5. I'm Still Breathing – Katy Perry<strong>

Cana was hurt. Never in her life had she thought she would be hurt by him, but there she was, crying her eyes off because of him. Gray Fullbuster. How could he? After everything they've been through, he chose Juvia over her! That _bastard_!

In front of her, he would always laugh at the idea of him and the Loxar together, but now… She saw them kissing… How could he be the one to break her heart that way? Not even Macao made her suffer so much!

She tried to wipe her tears, but they just wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes… She was so stupid!

* * *

><p><strong>6. Party All The Time – The Black Eyed Peas<strong>

Cana was at the guild's dance floor. It was not every day that a dance party was set at the guild, so she had to make the better out of it!

The music seemed to flow inside her, messing up with all parts of her. It felt so nice!

"Can I join you?" Gray asked while hugging her from behind.

She smiled.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how good you're dancing."

He smirked and turned her.

Who would know he was such a good dancer?

"I'm impressed."

"You don't know me like you might think."

"Then, show me it all."

His smirk got wider.

"Will be my pleasure."

And he kept dancing together all night, not caring at all about the glances the others were giving them.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Paralyzer – Finger Eleven<strong>

Gray watched as Cana made her entrance on the guild. He was always mesmerized by her. The way her hips moved when she walked was just… delicious. How he wished he could touch her! But she had that stupid crush on Macao.

"You're drinking harder today, Gray-_sama_." Juvia sounded concerned.

"It's nothing, Juvia, I'm sorry."

And to make everything worse, everybody at the guild thought he was dating Juvia. Why? Why with him? Was he doomed to never have the Alberona?

He groaned. It was depressing, really. So he drank even more.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off – Panic! At The Disco<strong>

Cana was chatting with Lucy when Gray approached her.

"Yo, what's up?"

Lucy grinned.

"Cana was just telling me how you looked hot the other night."

He almost spilled his beer on them.

"WHAT?"

The two girls laughed and got closer to him, pressing him between the two of them.

"Don't pretend you don't know it's true, Gray." Cana whispered on his ear.

"Cana!" he complained. Her sweet voice on his ear… was maddening. He couldn't let her so close or…

"Come on, Gray…" it was Lucy's turn. "Don't you know your effect on girls like us?"

He thought his heart was going to give out. Lucy too had a weird effect on him.

He got up and ran away from them, leaving the two girls laughing very loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Get Back In My Life – Maroon 5<strong>

"Cana, please, stop being so difficult." Gray was almost begging. Almost.

"No, Gray, you stop! I don't want anything with you anymore!" she was pissed. Really pissed.

"It was nothing, I swear! She jumped on me!"

"I don't want to know, Gray!" she screamed. "Go kiss your sweet cute Juvia and forget me!"

"I don't want her, Cana! I want you! Please, believe me!"

"Girls usually don't believe cheaters! You can ask around!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh, really? When kissing others got out of the "Ways of Cheating" list?"

He sighed. He was going to kill Juvia next time he saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Need You Now – Lady Antebellum<strong>

Cana was at her room in Fairy Hills, tightly hugging her pillow. She was all alone, and feeling the heaviness of that solitude. It was quite late and she was deep on depression.

Macao had a new girlfriend. And the slut had the same age she had! What was his problem, why couldn't be her?

But Macao wasn't the only one on her mind. Gray was too, because he had news too. He was going to marry Juvia.

And what was she supposed to do now? She didn't act because she thought she loved Macao, but truth was she was so confused! She didn't really know who she loved, but now was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Candyman – Christina Aguilera<strong>

Sometimes, Cana fantasized about Gray. Especially when he was naked in front of everyone. She couldn't help it, was stronger than her. He was indeed hot, after all.

Usually, her fantasies involved him and candy. Why candy? She couldn't really explain, but just the thought of it made she want to moan.

"Are you okay, Cana?" Lucy asked. "You're drooling."

Cana laughed.

"Hey, Luce, do you know where I can find some really good candy?"

"Down the street." She answered, not understanding a thing.

"Thanks!"

She ran out of the guild, dragging Gray along with her.


End file.
